Foreman Spike
Character Info Back when Mario & Luigi were construction workers, Foreman Spike was the foreman of the site where the two bros. were to be doing their constructing. Foreman Spike was not a fan of the two bros, so instead of help them he took every opportunity he could to hinder them in order to get the money and the credit all for himself. It is said that Foreman Spike was meant to be a prototype for both Wario and Waluigi. similarly to how Pauline was a prototype for Princess Peach. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Foreman Spike pulls out a sandwich and take a large bite before putting the sandwich away. Down Taunt: Foreman Spike pulls out a golf ball from his pants pocket and tosses it up and down a couple of times. Side Taunt: Foreman Spike pulls out a large set of blueprints that cover up his torso and studies them for a couple of seconds. Entrance Foremak Spike rides in on the Gold Mantis. Kirby Hat Kirby gains Foreman Spike's yellow hat and thick purple beard Moveset Standard Special Gotcha Wrench (4%-16%): Foreman Spike will throw forward a purple Gotcha Wrench for a distance of 1 Dedede-lying down. If the Gotcha Wrench hits no opponent, it will reverse it's direction and return to Foreman Spike. If however the Gotcha Wrench hits an opponent on the way down, it will latch on with it's teeth, dealing out 4%-8% damage. Foreman Spike will then exclaim, “Gotcha,” before running up to the opponent and deliver a one-two punch. Each punch deals between 2%-4% damage. If the Gotcha Wrench hits an enemy on its way back to Foreman Spike, it will merely pass through them, not latching on, but it still deals the 4%-8% damage. Foreman Spike also will not deliver his one-two punch in this case. Side Special Foreman Charge (7%-15%): Foreman Spike will do a charge forwards similar to one of Wario's Shoulder Charges. He runs forwards until he either encounters an enemy or until he runs for a distance equal to two Dededes-lying down. Either way, Foreman Spike will do a short jump forwards and land on his face. If an opponent is under him when he falls, they are damaged. Up Special Eggplant Rope (4%-9%): 3 Eggplant Men who are holding onto each others legs are thrown out from Foreman Spike in an attempt to latch onto a ledge. If an opponent is hit by this attack, they are dealt between 4% and 9% damage. This move is very similar to Captain Olimar's Pikmin Chain from Smash Bros. Brawl. Down Special Fireball (7%-12%): Foreman Spike will toss a purple fireball close down to the ground which travels at about the speed of Pikachu's Thunder Jolt. The fireball will travel very close to the ground until it either reaching a distance of 3 Dededes-lying-down, or it reaches an edge of the ground. Either way, the fireball will quickly begins to travel upwards at a curve until it either hits an obstacle or it reaches the end of the screen. Any opponent hit is burned with 7%-12% damage. Final Smash The Gold Mantis (25%-39%): Foreman Spike will reach into his shirt and pull out a shiny, silver whistle. Foreman Spike will then blow into this whistle a loud shrieking shriek. The Gold Mantis, Foreman Spike's excavator, will appear from either the left, or the right side of the screen. The Gold Mantis is approx. the size of Giga Bowser. Upon being summoned, the Gold Mantis will slowly roll forwards at a speed of that of Ganondorf when he runs. The Gold Mantis will roll forwards until it has rolled onto ½ of the screen before it, at the same speed, backs up off the screen. Getting hit by the Gold Mantis will damage you severely and hit you for high knockback, but it is very easy to dodge. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Super Mario